Magic Voices
by LoveWriter123
Summary: oneshot unless you guys want more. "Finally i knew something, something that may save my Bella's life" R&R better then it sounds


**Just Somthing I came up with.**

_Magic Voices_

EPOV

It had been the first time sense the wedding my long fingers had played these ivory keys. I played in the dark the song I had written for my angel, who I thought was sleeping. Sleep was something that she didn't get much of do to the child she was carrying, my child. It hurt to think about how sick she was, the half-vampire fetus was killing her and me.

The moonlight glistened over the grand piano I was sitting at, my fingers dancing along the black and white keys. I heard the familiar heartbeat of my Bella pick up as her breathing became more struggled. The buzz of her heart was coming closer, her footfall staggering and slow, she was struggling. I turned to see my poor beloved meekly, making her way over to me. Bella's stomach was very distinct on her now frail body. She looked as though what she was carrying in her was sucking and eating away at her body, her limbs were boney and her face looked as though the skin was just stretched over her cheekbones. In reality that was exactly what was happening. For some reason the fetus, wasn't letting Bella take down any food making her even weaker.

I had noticed then that I had been just sitting there staring as she struggled, at my extreme vampire speed I made my way over to her. She had a fever so she was clammy, and so, so sick. I hated it for doing this to her, everyday threatening to take her away from me. But she had insisted on keeping it, so how could I not love it when I knew it was what she wanted and not matter how sick she was, and how much she hurt she was happy. I still hated it though.

Obviously she could see the pain in my expression, because her waxy, almost translucent hand reached up to retrieve my attention. I looked down and smile halfheartedly, she frowned. Kissing her gently on the forehead, I swept her up in my arms and carried her to a chair by the window.

As I sat her down in the chair, she winced, placing a hand on the side of her stomach. Bella rubbed where yet another bruise would form. It was times like this I wish I could cry. I pulled up another chair so I could be close to her.

"I'm fine Edward." She told me, "I came in here to listen to you play your piano, you haven't touched it sense the wedding." Her voice was horse and, like everything else weak.

Getting up and turning on the stereo in the corner, I shoved in a CD copy of her song and a few others.

"Not what I meant." She almost wheezed.

"I know, I just want to sit here with you for a while." I said. I had decided that, with her fever raging, it would be better for her if my cold body were touching her, keeping her temperature cooled. I pulled her over on my lap, cradling her in my arms. That moment right then was the first time I had cared for _our_ child, cared for _our baby. _Bella had pulled up her shirt revealing her purplish yellow stomach. She had placed on of my hands on the most recent bruise to relieve its burning pain.

"_Daddy_?" I had heard something, at first I thought it was Bella but I couldn't read her mind. Quickly, but not so fast that it would frighten my love, I placed my ear to her round belly.

"_Is that my daddy?" _I heard again_._

"Yes" I whispered "it's your… daddy." Bella looked up at me questioning.

"It's, it's the fe-, the _baby_, and it's talking or rather thinking to me and I can hear it." I explained, amazed.

"You c-can, here h-him" she stuttered.

"_Daddy, tell mama I'm a girl."_ I smiled.

"The baby wants you to know she's a girl." Bella's face lit up was happiness, tears trickling down from her eyes.

"_Daddy, tell mama, I love her, and that I'm trying really hard not to hurt her, but I'm thirsty daddy." _With that my world brightened. Relief filled my body; I finally knew something, something that may save my dearest Bella's life.

I held her close. "She loves you, and she's trying not to hurt you." I frowned a little "I'm going to have to ask you to do something a bit repulsive."

"Repulsive?"

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT R&R**


End file.
